mosspeedrun2fandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
There are 58 achievements that can be collected in the game with a total worth of 840 Game Centerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Center points. Skull novice – Collect the first skull (5 points) Skull finder – Collect 6 skulls (10 points) Skull collector – Collect 20 skulls (15 points) Skull museum – Collect 30 skulls (20 points) The first of many – Complete the first level (5 points) Field marshal – Complete 6 levels (10 points) Blood on the sand – Complete 12 levels (15 points) Ghouls and Ghosts – Complete 18 level (20 points) Castle Master – Complete 24 levels (25 points) Inferno – Complete 30 levels (30 points) Paying your way – Collect all coins from a single level (5 points) Super Saver – Collect all coins from 6 levels (10 points) Millionaire – Collect all coins from 20 levels (15 points) Billionaire – Collect all coins from 30 levels (20 points) 100 Coins – Collect 100 individual coins (5 points) 500 Coins – Collect 500 individual coins (10 points) 1000 Coins – Collect 1000 individual coins (15 points) Getting started – Play for 1 hour (5 points) Getting down to business – Play for 2 hours (10 points) Getting serious – Play for 6 hours (15 points) You died – Die for the first time (5 points) 50 lost souls – Die 50 times (10 points) 100 lost souls – Die 100 times (20 points) Watery death – Die in water 5 times (5 points) What a way to go – Die in slime 5 times (5 points) Gasping for air – Die in gas 5 times (5 points) Toast – Die in lava 5 times (5 points) Burning up – Die in lava 15 times (10 points) Float broke – Get crushed 5 times (5 points) Dodge better – Get killed by an enemy 5 times (5 points) They're winning – Get killed by an enemy 100 times (10 points) First charm – Collect a day charm (5 points) Charm hunter – Collect 10 day charms (10 points) Experienced charm hunter – Collect 20 day charms (15 points) Just one more charm – Collect 29 day charms (20 points) Day charm Queen – Collect 30 day charms (25 points) Incognito – Change costume for the first time (10 points) The hard part – Play a prestige game (5 points) Running for honour – Play 10 prestige games (10 points) The Prestige – Get to stage 6 in prestige (20 points) Runner – Run 1 km (5 points) Accomplished runner – Run 5 km (10 points) Long distance runner – Run 10 km (15 points) Long distance swimmer – Swim 1 km (10 points) Fell to earth – Fall 1 km (10 points) Fall from grace – Fall 3 km (20 points) 1000 jumps – Jump 1000 times (5 points) 5000 jumps – Jump 5000 times (10 points) 100 wall jumps – Wall jump 100 times (5 points) 1000 wall jumps – Wall jump 1000 times (10 points) Mos Master – Get all achievements (100 points) Eye Spirit Ciliaris – Lead eye spirit Cilliaris to the carving (20 points) Eye Spirit Macularius – Lead eye spirit Macularius to the carving (20 points) Eye Spirit Chorion – Lead eye spirit Chorion to the carving (20 points) Code Breaker – Enter the code correctly (20 points) Wormhole – Enter the warp tunnel for the first time (20 points) Final puzzle – Complete the final puzzle (50 points) Trivia The achievement scheme is a reference to Playstation Trophieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Network#Trophies even if there are two platinum achievements in Mos Speedrun 2. References Category:Collectable